Warm Me Up
by KarinMaaka07
Summary: Tsuna finds herself in another world as the Spirit of the Sky. Not really understanding the concept of being a spirit, Tsuna must find a way to settle in this world and her new position. Jolly-old Nick, over-grown rabbits, a sleeping man, a hyper active human humming bird, and the winter spirit himself don't seem to realize there was a new spirit around. And-Why is Byakuran here?
1. Awaken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ROTG/KHR/HTTYD! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

Featuring a FEM!Tsuna & Spirit!Hiccup. - Cross-Over.

**AN: **I'm still in a bit of a slump, so I apologize if this is a crappy chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Awaken <strong>

Sprawled out on the grass, Tsuna blinked as she stared at the bright blue sky in confusion. Moving her head slightly, the girl took in her surroundings. "A forest huh? But it doesn't seem to be the same one around Vongola Mansion." Tsuna muttered, frowning as she slowly pushed herself up.

Her frown deepened at the sound of her voice; that did _not _sound like a forty year old woman. Scratching at the back of her head, Tsuna continued to take in her surroundings. If this place wasn't near the Mansion, then it obviously wasn't Namimori either. "This is weird."

Getting off the ground, Tsuna started to pat away any dirt that might have clung onto her clothes. Pausing, Tsuna stared down at the belt. Reaching out, she tugged on what was connected to them; her woolen gloves and Vongola Ring. Smiling softly at the two objects, Tsuna slipped the ring on her finger. "At least I'm not alone, huh?" The ring let out a soft glow before retreating.

Blowing a strand of hair away from her face, Tsuna looked over her shoulder to stare at that. "I thought my hair was burned off." After yelling at Xanxus -which was the most _stupidest_ thing she has ever done- he had grabbed her brunette locks and burned them away. Almost none of it was salvageable, after that incident, it had left Tsuna with short hair.

'_The last time I had it this long was when I was a-' _Her mind stopped at the thought, lips twitching into a scowl. "I swear if Giannini grabbed the bazooka again I'm going to make sure Reborn has a _talk _with him." Huffing, Tsuna stomped away from the spot, no longer wanting to be in the forest.

It didn't take her long to find civilization. Although, her relief didn't last very long. Letting out a few choice words, Tsuna patted down on her torn jean pants. "Damn it. No wallet." Sighing harshly, Tsuna looked towards the buildings that were there. "I don't even think I'm in Japan anymore." Raising a brow as she continued her way, Tsuna looked up at the sign boards that flashed even during the day.

Walking pass another building, Tsuna caught a glimpse of herself. Doing a double take at her reflection, she all but stalked up to it, placing her hands on the window. "I'm a teenager." Slowly, Tsuna narrowed her eyes as they turned orange. "Reborn is going to have his hands full." Pulling her hands back, the brunette pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Calm down Tsuna. No need to be angry, just wait five minutes or so and you'll be back home." After letting the words spill out, Tsuna felt her gut plummet to the ground. Her intuition all but screamed at her that it wasn't going to happen. That something was different; _wrong. _

Tsuna shook her head in attempt to get rid of the feeling, yet it only intensified when she tried to convince herself that everything was fine. "Don't think about it. Just don't think about it." She hissed to herself, the feeling only made her nauseas.

Taking in a deep breath, the brunette felt herself relax, even though her arms and legs were practically shaking. No longer feeling nauseas, Tsuna continued her way through the town. Considering it was small she was sure that everyone knew each other, even if they were just acquaintances. Children were about laughing at something or another, a group not far from her had water balloons in their hands, ready to throw at their friends.

It was late summer, so she understood the concept of said water balloon. The sudden burst of wind had surprised not only the children but Tsuna as well. _'Huh, that was strange.' _She mused, looking up at the sky. Shrugging her shoulders when she saw nothing, Tsuna stopped at the corner of the curb, wondering which direction to go.

_Move, move,__** move!**_

Tsuna's shoulders tensed up, ready to listen to her intuition. Snapping her head towards the on coming threat, she faltered in step as a mother and three year old girl walked towards her. Tsuna never moved her eyes away from as they kept getting closer. The brunette was trying to see if it was an illusion, a trick that would set her off, but found nothing.

Brow furrowed at the innocent females, Tsuna's mind went racing. _'Why did my hyper intuition tell me to move? They don't look like they can hurt anyone.' _That's when the girl realized that the two were getting closer, about to bump into her. Tsuna's brow twitched, she knew she was short as a teenager but to be hardly visible? Now that's rude. They were three steps away. "E-Excuse m-"

Tsuna's eyes widen in disbelief as she placed a hand on her stomach. Mouth open to try and _breathe_, it was if the wind was knocked out of her. Gasping a few seconds later, Tsuna turned her head and watched them walk away, as if they hadn't realized that they had just walked_ through _her_. _Trying to stand up, Tsuna winced at the phantom pain. No longer was there a need to gasp for air, but there was the distinct sting like feeling in her torso.

_Dame-Tsuna, you should have moved._

Her arms went limp as she just stared at nothing, the words of her intuition echoed through her mind. "I know." Tsuna whispered to herself. "I'll try not to get close to anyone." She did not want to experience that again. Placing a hand on her chest, Tsuna let out a long breath, eyes still wide. "What's going on?" It didn't make any sense for a human to walk through another.

'_Not unless this is all an illusion?' _She thought, looking around the building once again. _Hoping _that some part would fall apart and reveal her true area. Yet it didn't. "This doesn't make any sense. If this isn't an illusion then why did they go through me?" Tsuna knew she wasn't going to get an answer. If the people around her didn't bother to turn to her, the brunette figured they couldn't hear her either.

Having someone walk through you was one thing, not having them hear you was another. To add onto her panic, five minutes had passed and yet she had not returned home. "What do I do? What do I do?" Tsuna asked herself as she tugged some strands of her hair.

Seeing more people walk in her direction, Tsuna moved away from them. Dodging them wasn't that hard, but when a group of teenagers came around, she all but threw herself away from them. Sighing, she jogged to the closest isolated side walk.

If anyone were to see her, they would think she was just an ordinary teenager. Normal long brown hair, torn jeans, a white shirt with the sleeves that rolled up at her elbows, and grey sleeveless jacket. Tsuna would have most likely blend in with the other teenagers around here. Yup, completely ordinary. She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah. If being able to control flames and actually being a forty year old _completely _ordinary, then sure."

Letting out a long sufferable sigh, Tsuna rubbed her face in mild frustration. "No one can see me or hear me. I don't know what to do or where to go!" Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans, the girl began to walk away once again. "I guess I'll just stay here." She glanced up at the sky, feeling the wind brush by her once again. "I mean, I _woke _up here, that should mean that I'm suppose to be here. Right?"

* * *

><p>To say that she was annoyed was the understatement of the century. The brunette had been resting against a tree for hours. Tsuna had even watched children come play around until it was time for them to go home. The thought to start throwing a mini-tantrum was tempting, but as a Mafia Boss, it had taught her that all it would grant her was a good smack or kick to the head. Cringing at the thought of Reborn seeing her, Tsuna couldn't help but fidget in her place.<p>

But what else was she suppose to do? Fly around? All that would do is get her tired, and who _knows _if there were enemies near by. Tsuna was strong now, but being reduced to her teenage self, she wasn't sure anymore. What's more of the problem at hand, was that she was alone. No friends to call for help. And no Reborn to be there to talk her out of her slump.

Flinging her arms around in frustration, the girl tried her best not to gawk at what happened. But she couldn't help it. Tsuna stared at the sky flames that seemed to have produce on their own. It wasn't long after that, that she had felt warm air pass by, taking the flames with it. Snapping out of her little stupor, Tsuna raced after the flames, unsure of what harm they could do.

Catching up with them, Tsuna was only able to watch as her flames were sucked into a tree. Frowning as they finally disappeared, the brunette cautiously walked up to said tree. Gently placing her hand on it, Tsuna felt a small pulse. The place under her hand glowed orange; disappearing and reappearing. Just like the pulse she felt. Not long after watching it happen, the rest of the tree began to take the glow like appearance. Stepping back from the tree, Tsuna gasped as flowers bloomed in the leaves, the bark looking even more alive than before.

Remaining silent from the sudden display, Tsuna looked down at her hands, confusion growing even more. "Last I checked, Sky Flames do _not _do that." Sun flames regenerated cells; _healing _the person of injury. Raising a brow at the idea, she turned her gaze back to the tree. "Could it be? That the Sun Flames were called out from my Sky Flames?" Being the Sky, it allowed her to use the other types of flames without trouble. But for them to change after being released was just strange.

Just what was going on? Feeling the strong aura coming from the moon, Tsuna sighed as she relished the feeling. The moon was rather large out, and it's rays were comforting. Which was strange. Since when did the moon let out such a feeling? Mentally shrugging it away, she sighed once again, choosing to lay next to the tree that had absorbed her flames.

Having been mentally drained, Tsuna yawned, getting comfortable against the tree. Eyes fluttering close, Tsuna looked up at the moon one last time and smiled. She didn't understand what was going on, but she didn't feel threatened either. Slowly falling asleep under the moon's ray, Tsuna was able to make out a voice from the silence.

"_Spirit of the Sky" _It said. All that did was gain more confusion to the sleepy girl. After that, Tsuna knew no more but a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, it mentions a Spirit!Hiccup as well. He won't show up until autumn. <strong>

**Yes, that's right guys. He's the Autumn Spirit. I'm sort of leaning towards the TsunaxJack but I kinda want it to be a HiccupxTsunaxJack thing. What do you guys thing? **


	2. Growing Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ROTG/KHR/HTTYD! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

Featuring a FEM!Tsuna & Spirit!Hiccup. - Cross-Over.

**BlackShadow1: **Oh really? It's been a while since I've read KHR -since it was done actually. Either way, I hope that you'll enjoy the story.

**The Crossover Addict: **Aha, that's why I wanted to re-write it. The original one was written in a rush and I didn't really mean for others to read it. It was just for my entertainment. Still, glad to know that it's better than the original. As for your question; No, the other's will not be mention or show up. I like the idea of them being the Season Spirits, but I don't think I could work it in this story. If you were hoping for that, than I apologize. Cause that's not gonna happen. OTL _(or maybe I could? Idk)_

**MariMart: **Thanks, I've never really tried to do romance stuff mainly because I just don't know how to start it off. I'll try making it seem like a growing thing and not rush it. But knowing myself all to well, that might happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Growing Confusion<strong>

Waking up in the same spot from the previous night, Tsuna could only frown as she remained laying against the tree. She hadn't the slightest clue on what was going on or what to do. Sure, after becoming a Mafia Boss -with much reluctance- Tsuna knew better than to ask for help all the time. As Reborn had once said, he wasn't going to be there to hold her hand or point out the obvious.

Falling back on the old training excises Reborn had drilled in her mind, the girl pushed herself up from the ground. Stretching out any kinks in her body was always welcoming; considering it was practically the only thing that was normal for her. Blinking tiredly at her surroundings, Tsuna dully noted that it was early morning. '_Probably five in the morning.'_ She thought to herself. No one seemed to be awake, except for those who had work.

Tilting her head as she watched few adults exchanged tired morning greetings, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder just where they were going. After all, the place she had woken up was rather small. It sort of felt like a small island of it's own. But that couldn't be right, considering that said adults had cars. Shrugging to herself, Tsuna followed the closest adult nearby. _'I got nothing to do, might as well follow them. Besides, I don't even know what this place is called. I can't keep calling it 'the-place-I-woke-up-at'.' _

Gently climbing on top of the car, Tsuna sighed. "If anyone would have asked me where I came from and gave them that answer, well, that would have been embarrassing." Not to mention make her look like a fool. Feeling the car engine come to life, the girl held onto the roof. She could easily fly to follow the man but there was a slight chance of some actually seeing her. Rolling her eyes, Tsuna couldn't help but mutter to herself. "Oh yes, because being spotted flying around is a _lot _worse than being spotted sitting on top of a car, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna could only sweat-drop as she thought about her words. Dear god, it was like she had some bits of Reborn's sarcastic remarks embedded in her system. Hopefully, they won't rise again anytime soon. She snorted, "That'll be the day when Gokudera-Kun stops smoking and Yamamoto doesn't break things when throwing something around." Now mentioning her friends, Tsuna felt lonely. Sighing as she felt the car move out of the parking space, she couldn't help but wonder how they were doing.

Just what _were _they doing before she was sent here? Frowning when her memory came up with fuzzy pieces, she could only sigh in frustration. Her memory wasn't that bad -as far as she could remember anyways. Tsuna could remember all sorts of things; the bad and the good. So just why couldn't she remember what happened the day or night before being sent here? It didn't make any sense to the brunette.

Feeling the wind hit her face at a steady speed, Tsuna took the time to look around for any sign that would give information. Anything will do to help her little problem. Of course, it wasn't as little as she had thought it would be. Ten minutes of sitting on the car roof made her fidget as other cars zoomed by, obviously going past the speed limit. Frowning when another car did the same, Tsuna shook her head at them. "I hope they slow down, that's dangerous." She said to herself, watching as the cars became nothing more than dots. The car she sat on hit a bump or two on the way towards a long bridge, causing the girl to squeal in surprise.

Quickly grabbing onto the car once more, Tsuna felt her shoulders tense up. Flying was sounding a lot better now. But the idea of using her flames just to follow sounded pretty stupid to her, not to mention they might leave her tired. And being tired in an unknown area wasn't the best option. Keeping herself on the car roof, as much as it made her nervous, Tsuna did her best not to be thrown off again. After calming herself down, it was easy for the girl to stay in place.

Sighing once more -just how many times does she have to do that?- Tsuna's brow furrowed. The bridge they were on was long, _very _long. Besides the other lanes, there was nothing but water around. _'So the place I woke up on really was an island?' _She thought to herself, raising a brow at the thought. Seeing a green sign coming up, Tsuna looked up at it, and titled her head. "Now leaving Burgess. Huh, so Burgess is the place's name?"

It didn't take long for the car to reach it's destination point and stop entirely. Tsuna remained seated on top of the car, unsure of what to do. She got the information of the place of her awakening, but it wasn't much. Just where was Burgess located at? The brunette knew for a fact that there was no place like that in Japan. So that much was clear for Tsuna to know that she was in another continent. But just how far was she from her old home?

'_Sitting here isn't going to give me answers.' _Easily jumping off the car and landing on her feet, Tsuna walked away. Now looking around at the newer area, she could only summon up the place as the 'main' island. The buildings in Burgess were that of homes, obviously. But the ones that stood before her were that of grocery stores, malls, book stores, and much more. "So this island has the goods while the other has homes? That…doesn't make sense."

Why drive out for a while to get food when you could have it in the same area? It just didn't make sense to Tsuna. Then again, maybe that's just how things were done here? Shaking her head as more questions formed, she did her best not to get more confused as she continued her search. It wasn't until mid-morning when more people began to show up. Many of them in suits or certain uniform, indicating that they had work as well.

Watching them go about their day, Tsuna felt rather detached to everything around here. She knew she didn't belong among them, but where else could the girl go? Back home? She doesn't even know which direction to take! Pinching the bridge of her nose, Tsuna held back a sigh. Any direction was better than just standing around looking like a lost animal.

Finding her way towards a back alley, the brunette slipped on her woolen gloves. As much as she didn't want to fly around before, it was really the only thing she could do. Slipping into HDWM, Tsuna propelled herself towards the sky with her flames. Now at the a decent height, the girl looked down at the small town. It was nice from above and seemed peaceful, but it wasn't her home. Keeping herself afloat in the air for a few moments, Tsuna pondered about which direction to take.

After another few seconds passed, Tsuna began to fly east. If it led her to the ocean, then she was bound to find land further out. And if she ever got tired, the girl could simply find a place to rest and continue once again.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous." Tsuna hissed to herself as she continued to fly. It had a been a good twelve hours since she started her little flight. The girl had passed other places that she was familiar with; New York City was one of them. Just seeing the lights from the sky was enough to let her connect the dots that she was in America.<p>

_Was_ being key word_. _Now the girl was flying through the clouds towards the direction she hoped Japan will be. "I could have gone the other way, where there was land. But no, you had to be Dame-Tsuna and take the longer route, didn't you?" Knowing that her travel could have been shorter, and _knowing _that after half way flowing through European land, Tsuna was mildly annoyed. But that wasn't the only thing to have bothered her.

Twelve hours of flying and she didn't even feel tired. Yes, she had dealt with being in HDWM for a long period of time, but this just went passed the limit Reborn had set. Before, if she were to gone further than six hours, Tsuna would have collapsed into a very high fever. Yet here she was, still flying another six more hours than usual, and she was just peachy. This development just added more to her confusion, and it was driving her crazy.

Having dealt with odd and ridiculous things in her life should have been enough to deal with what was happening now. But at least when that happened, Tsuna was given explanations as to the 'what's and 'why's. And coming up with nothing but the echoing voice of '_Spirit of the Sky_' didn't help either. Just what the hell was that suppose to mean? A relation to her Sky Flames or something? As much as Tsuna wanted answers, she wanted to find a place to stay for the night.

Tsuna didn't feel tired at all, but the thought of getting sleep again to just stop any more questions to form was appealing. Frowning as she finally got out of a pile of clouds, the brunette took the chance to look down. She wasn't that far into the lands, in fact, she had passed San Marino just two hours ago. Meaning that she was in Italy, practically near the 'Vatican City', if memories served her right.

Tapping her chin in thought, Tsuna raised a brow. "Should I go check out Sicily? It wasn't far and a small detour wouldn't hurt either." Nodding to herself, the brunette propelled herself further down. _'It shouldn't take me that long to get there. Maybe another two hours? Four?' _Tsuna never bothered keeping track of how long it took her when they went by plane. She was always too worried about her friends destroying things on said object. Other times, Tsuna was just busy with paperwork that Reborn had forced her to take.

* * *

><p>Time differences always bothered her, either they were a day ahead or a day behind. From what Tsuna could tell during her flight, it was still dark out, but some lights were still on. Landing in the road, the brunette took off her gloves, blinking for her eyes to adjust in the dark. Stuffing her gloves in her pocket, Tsuna walked towards the sidewalk, fully intending to find a clock.<p>

Just that alone took her while, causing the now-teenager to be a bit more agitated than when she had landed. Sighing at the time, Tsuna looked back at the road she had taken. "No wonder no one is out. It's four in the morning." Brushing her hair out of her face, she couldn't help but frown. This place felt off, but familiar at the same time. Sure, she had been here multiple times with her friends, but it never gave off this feeling before.

Cautiously walking down another path, Tsuna looked left and right to find the source. It didn't belong here, much like herself, which was even more strange. _'If I find it, maybe I'll have some answers.' _The thought alone was enough to make her fasten her pace. Fifteen minutes of walking turned into jogging as she ventured through the empty streets of Sicily. Everything was the same as the one back home, but Tsuna would find one or two things off. How a certain building was missing more pieces than she remembered. Or how there were some that had images on them that weren't there before.

After an hour of constant running, Tsuna came to a stop at the beach. The brunette wasn't even out of breath, it was as if she didn't need to breathe as much as before. The idea of that was unsettling, just like the feeling that constantly grew. Looking around wildly to find the source, Tsuna groaned in frustration. "I can't find it. Just where is it?" She asked herself, tugging at her hair.

"Did I just seriously run around the place just to stop here?" Throwing her hands up in the air, Tsuna let out a shout. Few seconds later, her arms fell, and she remained silent. Hearing the waves crash and watching it almost roll up to her feet, the girl let out a long sigh. Was it her, or did her mental and physical actions also reduced back to being a seventeen year old? _'If that were the case, then I might go back to yelling 'HIE' again.' _Pinching the bridge of her nose, Tsuna could only close her eyes and just hope that something would give her an answer. "Anything would great right about now to break the silence!" She muttered to herself.

"Tsunayoshi-Chan? Is that you?" Tsuna froze at the voice. Slowly turning to face the person, Tsuna could only wish to take back what she had just said. "Ah, it is you! I knew that scream was yours, Tsunayoshi-Chan~" Byakuran sung as he took a step forward the frozen girl. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" He tilted his head, eyes twinkling.

"B-Byakuran? You're here too?" Tsuna asked, still trying to wrap her head around the situation. He still gave her the creeps, but he wasn't that bad. Now that she thought about it, the strange feeling that had once came from Sicily was stronger. The brunette looked him up and down as it finally dawned on her. _'The strange feeling-! It's coming from him!' _

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tsunayoshi-Chan." The albino shrugged, as he patted the girls head. "I'm not the Bykauran you know. I'm the one in this world, I just have his memories." Bending down a bit, Byakuran's eyes locked onto her own, as a frown slowly creped onto his face. "What I want to know is; why is Tsunayoshi-Chan here? Especially after you died in your world?"

Tsuna continued to stare back, her mind reeling in with the information he had unknowingly provided for her. "What?" She choked out. "W-What do you mean d-dead? I'm alive!" Tsuna paused as Byakuran continued to stare at her in silence. "I'm alive, a-aren't I?"

Byakuran's eyes widen slightly as he continued to stare at Tsuna. "You don't remember?" Feeling the girl shake her head from under his hand, the albino frowned. "…That's strange. You should have remembered that last bit of your life. Tell me, did you get hit on the head before blacking on?"

'_He didn't answer my question.' _She tried to calm herself, nothing good would happen if she were to have a panic attack. Taking in a breath to help relax, Tsuna removed Byakuran's hand off of her head. "Now that you mention it, I do remember feeling my head hurt." Tsuna frowned as she thought back on it. "But every thing else is still blurry."

Hearing a hum come from the male, she continued to watch him as he rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't know what's going on. This hasn't happened before, as far as I'm aware of, at least." Nodding to himself, Byakuran turned away. "Maa, I'll help you out. C'mon, Tsunayoshi-Chan, you can stay with me. Besides, it's not like I have anything to do." Tsuna could only blink as the man walked away from him, whistling a merry tone.

Blinking once again, Tsuna scurried to catch up to the man. "Ah! What for me, Byakuran!" Tsuna shouted, earning a chuckle from the man. She didn't know if this was good or not, but at least there was a familiar face. Not to mention that he was able to hear and see her. Placing her hand on her head, she looked at Byakuran's back. _'He was even able to touch me. His hand didn't go through me! But, why couldn't the other people do that?' _Tsuna shook her head from the thought. For now, she will enjoy his company. Even though he was weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, another short chapter but it's better than nothing! <strong>

**If you guys haven't noticed, I have a poll going. You guys get to pick which story I should put up next. The summary, along with what Anime or Moive it follows, will be right next to it. **

**Please go check them out and leave a vote guys! **

**Also, if there are grammar errors please over-look them. I'm far too lazy to go back and fix them. [smack]**


End file.
